<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sometimes friendship (isn't a guarantee, but he would take it) by iwritestuffs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734599">Sometimes friendship (isn't a guarantee, but he would take it)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritestuffs/pseuds/iwritestuffs'>iwritestuffs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jesshin Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabbles, Falling In Love, M/M, Realizations, bestfriends to lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritestuffs/pseuds/iwritestuffs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendship isn't a guarantee that they would stay in each other's life, he saw it happen, but it's easier to keep a friend than a lover. But the smile on his face makes him throw that thinking out the window.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Lewis/Morimoto Shintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jesshin Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sometimes friendship (isn't a guarantee, but he would take it)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesse never wanted anyone to know, when he first accepted this feeling towards his bestfriend, he decided to keep it to himself.</p><p>He can't lose Shin, not then, not now and certainly not ever. And if this is the only way, then so be it. He would endure everything if that means the security of having him by his side.</p><p>Friendship isn't a guarantee that they would stay in each other's life, he saw it happen, but it's easier to keep a friend than a lover. But the smile on his face makes him throw that thinking out the window.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>